warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stonefur/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |age=Approx. 48 moons (4 years) at death |death=Killed by Blackfoot and Darkstripe |kit=Stonekit |apprentice=Stonepaw |warrior=Stonefur |deputy = Stonefur |starclan resident=Stonefur |mother=Bluestar |father=Oakheart |sisters=Mistystar, Mosskit |adopted father=Thrushpelt |adopted mother=Graypool |adopted sibling=Swankit |mentor=Crookedstar |apps=Shadepelt, Stormfur |precededby1=Leopardfur |succeededby1=Mistyfoot |position1=Deputy |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks = The Darkest Hour, Mistystar's Omen}} Stonefur is a pale blue-gray tom who is specified to be pale blue-gray. Separately, he has also been referred to as pale.| }} with blue eyes. Stonefur was a RiverClan deputy under the leadership of Leopardstar. Stonekit was born to Bluefur of ThunderClan and Oakheart of RiverClan, along with his siblings Mistykit and Mosskit. He initially lived in ThunderClan before Bluefur took her kits to RiverClan so she could be deputy instead of the bloodthirsty Thistleclaw. Once in RiverClan, he was fostered by Graypool and her remaining kit. He was eventually apprenticed to Crookedstar as Stonepaw, and later became a warrior named Stonefur. Stonefur became Leopardstar's deputy, and learned the truth about his parentage. During TigerClan's reign, Tigerstar threatened him to murder Stormpaw, Stonefur’s apprentice, and Featherpaw, Stormpaw’s sister, to prove his loyalty. Stonefur refused, and was killed by Blackfoot and Darkstripe. He watched over his sister from StarClan and encouraged her to trust Mothwing's skills as a medicine cat. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Stonefur is a warrior of RiverClan and has an apprentice, Shadepaw. He, his sister, and father participate in a battle at Sunningrocks against ThunderClan. Oakheart warns Redtail that no ThunderClan cat would ever hurt his son. During a Gathering, Graypaw notes that Stonefur is one of the forest's greatest warriors. Fireheart notes how he, Mistyfoot, and Bluestar looks very similar, and later Bluestar confesses to Fireheart that Stonefur and Mistyfoot are her kits with Oakheart that she gave up to become deputy. :He becomes Leopardstar's deputy after Crookedstar passes and mentors Stormpaw. During another battle for Sunningrocks, he and Mistyfoot attack Bluestar, but Fireheart intervenes, revealing that Bluestar is their mother. They reject Bluestar, saying that she is no mother of theirs, but reconcile with her as she looses her ninth life. They stay in ThunderClan for a brief time to mourn their mother together returning back home. :Under Tigerstar's influence, Leopardstar merges RiverClan with ShadowClan to become TigerClan. Under his rule, he imprisons all half-Clan cats, as he sees them as abominations. Tigerstar orders Stonefur to prove his loyalty by killing Graystripe and Silverstream's half-Clan kits, Stormpaw and Featherpaw. Stonefur refuses, and Tigerstar orders Darkstripe to kill him. When Stonefur overpowers him, Blackfoot is brought in and kills Stonefur. He joins StarClan and reunites with his mother, father, and his other sister, Mosskit. Super Editions :In 'Bluestar's Prophecy, Bluefur gives birth to Stonekit, Mistykit, and Mosskit and the Clan believes Thrushpelt to be their father. However, Bluefur realizes in order to save her Clan from Thistleclaw's tyranny she must give up her kits to become deputy. She sneaks them out one night, but due to the heavy snow of leaf-bare, Mosskit dies of hypothermia along the way. Stonekit and Mistykit wail for their mother to come back as Oakheart leads them to RiverClan. Moons later, Crookedstar announces their warrior names at a Gathering, Stonefur and Mistyfoot. :In ''Crookedstar's Promise, Oakheart "discovers" two kits and brings them to Graypool who decides to foster them after her own kits died. The kits have trouble adjusting to eating fish, much to the Clan's displeasure and they wonder what rogue would abandon her kits in the snow. Crookedstar discovers they're Oakheart and Bluefur's kits, and he confronts his brother. Oakheart confesses the truth, and Crookedstar agrees to keep his brother's secret. Crookedstar mentors Stonepaw, and moons later, the Clan congratulates Stonefur's bravery for chasing off a Twoleg. ''Novellas :In '''Mistystar's Omen, as she dies, Leopardstar wonders out loud what she did to deserve Mistyfoot's loyalty after what happened to Stonefur, though Mistyfoot adamantly insists it was Tigerstar and Blackfoot who killed her brother. During Leopardstar's vigil, Stonefur appears to his sister in a dream. He reveals he's been with her the entire time since his death and wishes her well for the future. During Mistyfoot's nine lives ceremony, Stonefur grants her the gift of equality. He appears to Mistystar later as her son, Reedwhisker, lies critically injured. Stonefur encourages her to trust in Mothwing's skills despite her not believing in StarClan, and sends an omen of a moth. Detailed description :Stonefur is a long-legged, stocky, fluffy, thick-furred, pale blue-gray tom. who is specified to be pale blue-gray. Separately, he has also been referred to as pale.| }} He has battle-scarred ears, one of which is shredded, a broad head and shoulders, a pink nose, and blue eyes. Trivia Author statements *Victoria Holmes has stated Stonefur is named after Bluestar's first mentor, Stonepelt.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Kate is unsure if Blackstar regretted killing Stonefur. In addition, if Stonefur appeared at Blackstar's nine lives ceremony, he would've given Blackstar a life for forgiveness or hate. Interesting facts *Stonefur has ThunderClan blood through Bluestar. *In appearance, he is a copy of Mistystar. Mistakes *Stonefur has been mistakenly said to be Graystripe's son. *He has been mistakenly called silver. *In Mistystar's Omen, Pouncetail states that he still misses Stonefur. However, it's highly unlikely that Pouncetail was alive in time to know Stonefur, or even to have lived in the old forest, as Stonefur was killed three years before Pouncetail was introduced as an apprentice in The Sight. Character pixels Official art Quotes |''See more}} External links * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages